


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 1

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Deep Throating, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, surprise wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 1 was "Deep-Throating" - Lup decides to surprise Barry.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 1

Barry had been working way too hard lately, trying to take on Lup’s assignments so she could spend more time with Taako.

Now, she’s home after a day spent with her twin to find her husband asleep on the couch, snoring with a book open on his chest.

For a moment she just stands in the doorway and watches him. She’s overcome with affection for this man.

Then, as so often happens with her, that affection turns to a warm burn of lust. Maybe she’ll give him a fun wake up thank you. If he sleeps soundly enough she can really make it a surprise.

She’s careful and quiet as she works open his belt and bluejeans. It feels a bit like a game. How far can she get before he wakes up?

With his jeans pushed open as far as she can, she gently works her hand into the opening of his boxers and slowly frees him. It would be better with his clothes completely out of the way but she’s intent on the surprise aspect. His cock is soft but she’s played versions of this game before. He’ll respond to her soon enough.

She holds his dick so she can lick up the underside slowly and with just that much attention she can tell she’s having an effect. Her tongue paints stripes of wet along the sides of his cock next, her fingers moving teasingly between each lick.

He’s hardening from her efforts and after another few moments she takes him into her mouth. First she swirls her tongue over the head of his cock, then pushes her lips down around his length. She hums a low sound with his cock in her mouth. Oh, now he’s definitely hard and from here she knows the race is on. How much further can she take this before he wakes up with her mouth on him?

Fingers pushing his clothing back as much as she can, she starts bobbing her head on him, moving up and down slowly as she licks him and sucks lightly at the head before pushing down again.

Barry stirs slightly but she doesn’t stop, instead she increases her pace. She wraps her hand around him and laves her tongue over the tip of his cock before pushing down hard, pressing forward until her nose is against his groin and his cock is in her throat. She holds herself there for as long as she can then pulls off entirely to suck down air. The game is losing its appeal, she wants him awake and appreciating her work.

She dips her head back down and takes him again, sucking and licking more forcefully now. She presses forward hard again, taking as much of him as she can access. She’s a bit too enthusiastic and chokes herself a little. Sputtering she has to come up for air again and she’s just going back for his cock again when his hand finds her hair.

“Lup?” he asks and the sound of his voice rough with sleep and desire at the same time goes right through her.

She comes back off his cock and her fingers are pulling at his clothes, eager to get them out of the way now that he’s awake.

He catches on quickly and then they’re pushing his clothes clear together. As soon as his ass is back on the couch she’s taking him in her mouth again, pushing her limits as hard as she can. His hips rise up and he angles forward, which gives her more access.

“Lup,” he says, and his voice has that warning tone he gets when he worries she’s going too far, too much, too hard, and risking herself somehow.

She shakes her head and looks up at him, eyes lidded with a haze of lust and desire and need. She slides her mouth forward on his cock and presses against him again, her throat working to accept his length.

He tries to pull her back and she fights it, intent on taking him all the way.

“Hey,” he says and she comes off him.

“Hey yourself,” she says quickly. “I want this and you do too so let’s do it already, babe.”

Then she’s back on him again and this time she’s rocking back and forth a little as she moves on him. With his cock in her throat she moans then chokes then moans again. She looks up and his head is thrown back, mouth open, and she knows she can do exactly as she wants. What she wants is to feel every inch of him in her mouth, have him come down her throat while she swallows around him.

And she’s halfway there. The next time she pushes forward his hand pulls tight in her hair and holds her to him. She moans again and then his orgasm hits, pumping into her throat while she flexes around him to accommodate him. She chokes and he pulls back instantly with a flurry of whispered apologies.

Lup sucks down air for a few rushed breaths then climbs into his lap to kiss him.

He laughs and kisses her back, hands smoothing her hair as he does.

“Wow, welcome home, Lup,” he says when their mouths part.

“Thanks babe,” she tells him. They settle on the couch together, his arms around her the way they belong.


End file.
